Aftermath
by Aftermath
Summary: This is what happened after the ending of Tamers! I hope you like it!
1. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters or ideas. It is just merely for fun.  
  
This story is my first story that I post on FanFiction.net. I hope you like it! Tell me what I need to improve.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Takato ran blindly, rushing through people, bumping into them, running at top speed through the crowded streets of his hometown. He ran like a salmon, swimming valiantly through the strong current back to the place where was their home. He didn't care about them; all he wanted to do was to be back in his house once again. There was one thing that he needed, and the only place he could find it was at his own house.  
  
Finally, after several minute of exhausting run, he finally was back to his own house. He house was a two-story building, ordinary enough. However, only the top floor can be called their house, the bottom was used for commercial uses. His family was bakers, and the ground floor was a bakery.  
  
Currently, there were several customers around, taking in the smells and sights of the baked goods that had made their bakery famous. On the counter was Takato's mom, a stern orthodox woman who greeted the sight of his son with a smile and an "Oh, hello Takato". Takato however was too excited to answer and climbed the flight of stairs in an instant. His mom, busy with the customers, was too busy to ask why.  
  
He went to his room, trying to repress the grin that he had on his face, finally found what he was looking for, his phone. He thought of whom to call first, when finally decided to call Henry. He picked up the phone and slowly pressed the numbers, 690-5420. There were three rings before someone answered.  
  
"Oh, hello Takato. What's wrong?" The kid at the other end of the phone line asked.  
  
"Oh, you couldn't believe what I found out," Takato exclaimed trying desperately to keep the joy out of his voice, "I found a portal to the digital world!"  
  
"But how, I thought all the portals were gone!" Henry replied with contrasting feelings of delight and bewilderment.  
  
"I don't know, but get everyone together at Guilmon's place!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
*~*  
  
I just can't believe it, they finally going to shut this whole thing down, what a waste, Yamaki thought. All my life, my career, gone! A shrill siren echoed through the silent halls filled with scientist and technicians working. Yamaki put down the lighter on a desk and proceeded towards one of the many information screens. It was probably just a glitch or some junior staff pushing the wrong buttons.  
  
Yamaki pulled himself to the screen trying to find out what's wrong. He pushed a few buttons before what happened sunk into his mind. But, that's impossible. All the portals were sealed, nothing could come back, and most of all no digimon! But there it was on the screen, as if laughing at him, the symbol for a wild one blinked on the screen.  
  
"Get me a line to the top!" He yelled to someone just standing around. The person quickly looked around and finally found a phone. He punched the numbers and gave the phone to Yamaki.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Sir, another wild one had just appeared!"  
  
"I thought you fixed all that! And now you dare tell me it's back! You incompetent nitwit."  
  
"I thought I had this mess all cleaned up! It was the truth. I would never have believed in an instant that digimons would be able to cross again!"  
  
"Well fix it! I don't want any of this to be leaked out to the media or the public, you understand!"  
  
"Yes, sir, I would get on it right away."  
  
Yamaki thought to himself, maybe my career wasn't gone after all!  
  
*~*  
  
The ten tamers gathered at the place where everything ended, Shinjuku Park. They had thought that their digimon partners were gone forever, never to return. They walked excitedly, getting back to the place where their adventure to the digital world had begun so long ago. When everything went back to normal, they gotten a lot of publicity from the media. Of course, Rika and Ryo gotten most of the attention, but almost everyone knew who they were. After a while, things gotten old and the media went to other topics.  
  
For all of the kids, they were glad, that's over. But now there's a chance they could relive some of those adventures. They finally arrived at the place Guilmon once lived. They saw the portal, the same portal that had taken their friends away so long ago. But when they went on the topic of whether or not to go in, they had a big argument.  
  
"We can't! We're unprepared! We should tell the authorities about this!" Henry.  
  
"We're the authorities about digimon!" Rika contested.  
  
"I want to see Lopmon again! Please Henwy!" Suzie whined.  
  
"No! You're too young! And Ai and Mako are too!" Henry again.  
  
"No, we're not!" They yelled.  
  
"We all want to see our partners again. And I have a promise I have to fulfill, a promise to an old friend." Takato argued.  
  
"I agree with Takato. We don't need food, or maps, or gear. All we need are our digimon!" Ryo agreed.  
  
"Maybe Leomon will be reborn!" Jeri said.  
  
"Let's have an adventure!" Kazu exclaimed.  
  
"Let's have a vote!" Kenta suggested.  
  
The vote was eight against two. They decided to meet here again tomorrow morning to go the digital world.  
  
To be continued.  
  
What'll happen to the tamers? What is happening in the digital world? Would they be able to find their partners? You'll find out next time on Digimon Digital Monster! 


	2. The Preparing

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters or ideas. It is just merely for fun. Please don't sue me, you'll get precisely 2 cents, a wad of gum, and a button.  
  
This story is my first story that I post on FanFiction.net. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter 2: The Preparing  
  
Takato ran back to his own house/bakery and waited in his quiet room until the busy bakery is finally closed. Then he went up to his parents and told them he needed to talk.  
  
"What's wrong dear? " His mom questioned.  
  
"Well, the portal appeared. You know to the digital world. I want to go to see Guilmon. You know the big, red dinosaur. It is because I want to fulfill a promise. Can I mom, Can I?" Takato pleaded.  
  
"Okay." His mom suddenly said.  
  
"Well, we're both good friends and I . What?" Both Takato and his dad were confused. They'd expected a long and bitterly contested argument going right into the night.  
  
"Well, I saw how my little boy had grown so much and I saw that I can't protect him forever. I saw how he saved the whole world from being taken over by red goo and I saw that it's time for Takato to go his own way."  
  
"Good for you dear. Now Takato, I wanted to make sure that you're safe and cleaned and fed the whole time okay. Don't do anything especially dangerous. Okay." His dad suggested.  
  
"Okay, I'll go pack!" Takato replied, happy that it's gone so smoothly.  
  
*~*  
  
"Dad, my fellow tamers have found an alternate way to travel to the digital world, can I go?" Henry asked his father.  
  
"But how, you won't be able to, that's impossible, you can't be serious about this." His father questioned.  
  
"Yes, we're going. Maybe the sovereigns thought of how lonely we're and opened it so we can go."  
  
"It may be possible, for digimons aren't just data, they're the hopes and dreams of children everywhere."  
  
"Can I go Daddy, pleaswe?" Susie whined.  
  
"Well, okay, but that's only because it was my fault that they were gone. Just try to stay out of trouble."  
  
"Well we'll try."  
  
*~*  
  
"Well, mother can I go?" Rika asked her mother.  
  
"No! You can't go to that place again! I can't lose you!" Her mother replied.  
  
"Please, mother!" Rika begged.  
  
"Yes dear, please reconsider." Rika's grandmother suggested.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well, I just go, I don't care about you."  
  
"Dear, if you won't let her, she'll be torn from you, but if you let her she might come back."  
  
"Well, okay, you can go, but you must promise me you'll come back to me. You mean more to me that I show, okay."  
  
"I know, mother."  
  
*~*  
  
All the other tamers got their parents permissions with some difficultly. But they all did it. They all packed all they need. They all know that electronic stuff won't work in the digital world, so they brought none. They brought their cards and digivice. They also brought some food, clothes and other necessitates.  
  
They all arrived at Guilmon's house and were about to go in when someone interrupted them. It was Yamaki.  
  
"I'm here to find out why new case of wild ones are appearing all around the world. Do you know anything?"  
  
"Maybe because the portal has reopened. We're just about to go back to find our partners." Takato replied.  
  
"Well, I'll go with you to stop them from coming."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"I thought only tamers could go through?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Well, if he can't then we won't be any worse than before." Henry replied.  
  
"Well, let's go." Takato said.  
  
Ten children and one adult walked through the portal. Some wanted to see old friends, some wanted adventure, and some even want to investigate a problem.  
  
What will happen to them? Will they be able to find their partners? Why are the Wild ones coming through? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monster. 


	3. The Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, Toei and Disney and all the other companies do. If I did, you'd be seeing this on television as Season 5.  
  
This chapter was modified due to some of the reviews I've gotten.  
  
Chapter 3: The Fear  
  
The tamers flew towards their destinations, crossing the digital barrier and crashing into a gigantic city. Fortunately, they landed in a giant trampoline. They climbed out of the trampoline and took a look around their surroundings. The giant city was filled with all kinds of digimon of all shapes and sizes walking around. The buildings were proportionally bigger, but they all reminded them of home.  
  
The big digital earth was still in the sky and the data packets were still flying around, but they could all see how much had changed since they we're here last time.  
  
"I can't believe it changed so much, so fast! Last time we're here, it was just a big flat desert!" Takato exclaimed.  
  
"It was because the D-Reaper's were devolved and so the digimon were able to evolve higher and change the world from what it originally was." Henry explained.  
  
"I can't believe it! The digimon here have their own civilization, their own culture! I can't believe it! If I knew about this, I would never have any thoughts of destroying this!" Yamaki said.  
  
"I want to see Lopmon again" Susie whined.  
  
"Maybe my old pals would be here! I sure want to meet them again and of course Cyberdramon!" Ryo said.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
They walked down the street, admiring the views of the magnificent structures in the city. But when they got close to any digimon, they immediately hide and went inside the buildings. They would shut all the windows and doors. All the stores and restaurants were closed.  
  
"What's going on around here?!" Rika asked.  
  
"Maybe today was their day off?" Kazu suggested.  
  
"Don't be silly! I think they're afraid of us!" Henry said.  
  
"I agree; they weren't like this when we're here last time." Ryo agreed.  
  
"Hello, anyone here! Have any of you seen my friend Guilmon around here anywhere!" Takato yelled out to the quivering digimon inside their houses.  
  
"Let's go. I don't think they like us very much." Kenta pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, you think so." Kazu teased.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Ryo agreed.  
  
They walked down the deserted streets though until they reach the edge. They relaxed once they were out of the hostile city and into the forest. They walked around looking for their partners when suddenly a Monochromon appeared out of the wood. He seems very angry.  
  
"You're not going to enslave me, you human!" Monochromon yelled.  
  
"No, we're not, we're just going to find our partners." Takato replied.  
  
"Silence! You are thieving evil monsters! Volcanic Strike!"  
  
Balls of fire erupted from his mouth and flew towards the tamers.  
  
"Run!" Ryo yelled.  
  
The tamers scattered, but Ai and Mako wasn't fast enough.  
  
"No!" Rika cried.  
  
Just as it was about to hit, a huge blue flying dragon flew and caught them before it hit. The huge dragon turned out to be Azulongmon.  
  
"Get away from here!" Azulongmon commanded. "Come on my back. I have lots to tell you. But first we must go to my palace."  
  
"Who'd you have thought, Azulongmon would save us!" Takato said.  
  
"Yeah, wasn't the first time." Henry exclaimed.  
  
All the tamers got on his back and Azulongmon flew towards his palace. When they got there the tamers found the other three digital gods.  
  
"Welcome tamers, we have much to tell you!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
What happened to the digital world? What are the Digimon Gods going to tell the tamers? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters. 


	4. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, some rich snobby guys in Toei and Disney does. And of course Bandai owns the products rights. I'm not a shareholder in any of these companies so don't sue. I'm just a humble writer.  
  
I tied a little of Digimon Frontier into it. Hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 4: The Meeting  
  
"Welcome to the meeting of the Gods, tamers." Azulongmon said, "Here we talk about and decide on issues vital to the security of the digital world. Today's agenda is about the Digimon Liberation Front of the DLA for short. It is led by a cruel digimon named Lucemon."  
  
"What did they do?" Takato asked.  
  
"Well, let me tell you about a little history," Azulongmon replied, "When we got rid of the D-Reaper, a lot of digimon gained a lot of power because of their digivolution. They were greedy for power and fought with themselves for even more power. They forged private armies and wrecked destruction among the digital world. The digimon soon gotten suspicious of one another and discrimination and fear soon grew. Eventually, they looked on to people with the looks as them. The whole digital world split into different fractions like marine digimon, aerial digimon, beast digimon, and so on. "  
  
"How awful!" Ryo exclaimed.  
  
"Soon they all formed alliances and made enemies until all that were left were two fractions, human like digimon and beast like digimon." One head of Ebonwumon said. "They fought and fought, until the destruction rivals that of when the true enemy were here." The second head continued.  
  
"We were too weak after the fight them after the battle with the true enemy," Zhuqiaomon continued, "Or we would have stopped the fighting. However, a digimon soon quelled the fighting. That digimon was Lucemon. We thought he was good, and so we let him unite all the digimon together. At first, he exceeded all our expectations; he formed digimon into communities and tribes. They worked together to build railways and cities. They rebuild the whole digital world into a peaceful utopia"  
  
"However as the saying goes, 'Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely'," Baihumon continued, " That was true, Lucemon soon became cruel and evil. We tried to defeat him, but he's too strong and with too much power. Lucemon soon told lies about how the tamers and us are the evil ones, trying to enslave them all. All lies!"  
  
"That's why we opened up the gate again. We need your help to destroy Lucemon and restore peace to the digital world!" Azulongmon finished.  
  
"But there's only ten of us, Lucemon probably had hundreds and thousands of followers! How could we win?" Henry asked.  
  
"Your fighting skills are legendary! You were the ones that destroyed the true enemies most evolved forms! You were the ones to finally make it devolve! Please, you're our only hope!" Zhuqiaomon pleaded, "You even made me see how powerful digimon and humans are together!"  
  
"We can't do it without our partners," Rika said, "Where are they?"  
  
"They're just resting inside our palace. When we saw what Lucemon really was, we got them out of there." Azulongmon replied.  
  
"You mean they're alive!" Henry asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is Leomon there?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. Unlike in the TV show, there is no such thing as Primary Village. Digimons don't appear out of nowhere. However, there are many other digimons that would love to be the partner of such an intelligent and pretty lady such as yourself."  
  
"Come on Jeri, Leomon won't want you to be sad forever." Takato said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I find a new partner." Jeri replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
*~*  
  
The tamers walked through the old door to greet their old friends.  
  
"How're you doing Guilmon?" Takato asked.  
  
"I knew you would come, I just knew it!" Guilmon replied.  
  
"Yeah, well, we're friends forever, and we made a promise remember." Takato said.  
  
*~*  
  
"Long time no see, Terriermon." Henry said.  
  
"Not long enough, just kidding, Momantai," Terriermon replied. "Would you ever grow up?" Henry exclaimed.  
  
"Never, I would have my youthful curiosity forever." Terriermon replied.  
  
"You mean your annoying self!" Henry said.  
  
*~*  
  
"Did you miss me Renamon?" Rika asked.  
  
"Of course, Rika" Renamon replied.  
  
"We're friends right, you'll never leave me, right?" Rika asked  
  
"Never." Renamon replied.  
  
*~*  
  
"You didn't attack anyone Cyberdramon.did you?" Ryo questioned.  
  
"Well." Cyberdramon replied.  
  
"Please, just say no." Ryo pleaded.  
  
"Well I was in prison for two weeks for assault, three weeks for standing in the way of the law, two weeks for unruly behaviour, two weeks for ." Cyberdramon confessed.  
  
"Just don't tell anyone." Ryo exclaimed.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hello Lopmon! Time to play!" Susie said.  
  
"Hello Susie! I've got to go!" Lopmon said.  
  
"Where, why?" Susie questioned.  
  
"Ah. I've got to go to the washroom." Lopmon replied.  
  
"Really, I go with you." Susie said.  
  
"That won't be necessary." Lopmon replied. "I want to watch you so we can play when we get out." Susie replied.  
  
"Okay, Okay, I play with you." Lopmon exclaimed.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hello, Impmon." Ai said.  
  
"Hello, Impmon." Mako said.  
  
"Hello." Impmon replied.  
  
"We promise to be good," Ai said.  
  
"Don't leave us again," Mako said.  
  
"Never." Impmon replied.  
  
*~*  
  
Once all the tamers have done their introductions, they all gathered around and discussed what they're going to do next.  
  
"We should attack them now. Destroy them all!" Cyberdramon said.  
  
"That's what the enemy would be expecting." Henry explained.  
  
"We should find a new partner for Jeri," Takato said.  
  
"Yeah, we should find a digimon worthy of Jeri," Rika agreed.  
  
"We should also find friends. I can't believe all the digimon are evil like Lucemon." Ryo said.  
  
"Yeah, we should infiltrate the enemy base, like commandos." Kazu suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea, we'll be hitting three birds with one stone. We'll be finding friends, finding a partner for Jeri, and finding out what Lucemon's up to." Henry said.  
  
"Everyone agree?" Takato asked, "Anyone say no?"  
  
The room was quiet.  
  
"Then, it's agreed, we're going back there tomorrow!" Takato said.  
  
"Today, you can rest in the palace." Azulongmon said. What will happen to the tamers? Will they be able to destroy Lucemon? What'll be Jeri's new partner? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monster.  
  
You like it? Please give me suggestions. What will be Jeri's new partner? Which spirit should be given to which tamer? I know Takato's should be fire, but what do you think about the other ones?  
  
You can put it in the reviews or you can email me at digitalaftermath88@hotmail.com. 


	5. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon! This is for fun only!  
  
Chapter 5: The Awakening  
  
Takato was just about to leave when he saw Yamaki packing lots of electronic equipment into his backpack.  
  
"Excuse me for asking, sir, but what are you doing with all that equipment?" Takato asked politely.  
  
"Oh this, I was just going to do some official work. My superiors tell me to keep the wild ones from appearing again at all cost. You saw how destructive those Devas and the D-Reaper were. My superiors never want any digimon to appear again in the real world." Yamaki answered.  
  
"Then why are you bringing so much electronic stuff?" Takato questioned.  
  
"We found that it was impossible to keep the digimon out at our end. So I am going to try to seal it on this end." Yamaki replied. "I plan to raise a firewall at the digital world to prevent any digimon from coming again."  
  
"That means our partners won't be coming with us back to our world ever again?" Takato asked.  
  
"Of course no! The government saw the power of the digital world. It is another world to harvest resources and colonize. The earth is getting crowded; people need to move elsewhere. The government sees the digital world as another frontier, like space was. They would of course allow only a limited amount of ports for passage between the worlds." Yamaki asked.  
  
"You mean other children might get the chance to go to the digital world some day and get partners of their own?" Takato asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, it would depend on the reaction of the government and the people. But most likely, yes. There might be regular communication between the digital world and our world someday." Yamaki said.  
  
"I would look forward to that day." Takato said.  
  
"I would too." Yamaki said.  
  
*~*  
  
The tamers and their digimon went back to the digital world with the blessing of the digi-gods and the presence of Yamaki. They were transported back to the digital world by a cloud. When they arrive back to the digital world, they found that the digimon had calmed down when they saw that the tamers had meant no harm.  
  
The digimon were nice enough to show the way to Lucemon's fortress, but they were too afraid to come with the tamers.  
  
"They're all chickens, afraid of getting hurt, afraid of standing up for what's right!" Rika said.  
  
"You can't blame them, Lucemon did save them from the war." Henry said.  
  
"Well, Lucemon is an evil dictator that should be toppled." Takato agreed.  
  
"Well, we can't go running through the front gate, he's too powerful." Ryo stated.  
  
"The best defence is a good offence." Kazu contested.  
  
"We should be able to find allies." Kenta agreed.  
  
"If the sovereigns are afraid to battle them, then he is strong indeed." Lopmon said.  
  
"Yes, I agree. Lucemon should not be taken lightly." Renamon said.  
  
"Momantai. We had beaten the D-Reaper. We had beaten the Devas. What's one digimon going to do." Terriermon said.  
  
"Lucemon feeds on fear and misinformation. If we can convince the digimon that there's nothing to fear, then Lucemon is nothing." Henry said.  
  
"We also have to find a partner for Jeri." Takato said.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me." Jeri said.  
  
"Let's just walk around and just meet all the digimon, see what they've done. Undermine Lucemon's power." Ryo said.  
  
"Okay." Takato agreed.  
  
*~*  
  
"Those fools think that they can defeat me! They must be crazy! I'm stronger than all of them combined!" Lucemon boasted. "Daemon, go and greet our guests!"  
  
"As you wish!" Daemon's voice replied.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha!" Lucemon laughed an evil laugh.  
  
*~*  
  
Daemon silently flew towards the tamers and said, "You've plotted treason against Lucemon. That is a capital offence, what do you say in defence?"  
  
"All that we're going to say is that Lucemon is a power-hungry dictator who wants to take over the digital world. And we're going to stop him no matter what!" Takato replied.  
  
"I will not allow such words be use against my master. Prepare to feel his wrath!"  
  
"Bio-Merge evolution" Takato shouted, but nothing happened. "What's wrong Guilmon?"  
  
"I don't know, Takato" Guilmon replied.  
  
"You can't digivolve. My master had stopped all that! You are helpless." Daemon laughed.  
  
"Well, we can't give up." Takato said.  
  
"Pyro-sphere!" Guilmon shot a great ball of fire at Daemon.  
  
"Mosquito bites." Daemon laughed, not a scratch on his body.  
  
"Terrier Tornado!" "Diamond storm!" "Desolation Claw!" However, nothing seems to be working.  
  
"I didn't come all the way to the digital world to be beaten by an evil digimon!" Takato said. "Help me!"  
  
Suddenly, a great beam of light shot towards the sky. A ball of light streaked across the sky and landed at his feet. Takato instantly knew what to do. The light turned out to be the tool in which would allow Guilmon to digivolve.  
  
"Spirit evolution!" Takato yelled.  
  
Takato and Guilmon fused together, not just in body, but in spirit as well. Great walls of fire covered both of their body; they fused together. Guilmon's body erupted great orange wings and red armour covered all of his body. His head was topped with a white helmet and yellow hair.  
  
"Who're you? I thought my master stopped all evolution." Daemon asked.  
  
"I am AncientGreymon, the digimon of fire. I will defeat you" AncientGreymon replied.  
  
"I don't care who you are. I'll destroy you! Evil Inferno!" Daemon shot black fire at AncientGreymon. The fire didn't hurt AncientGreymon.  
  
"Are you done? Omega Burst!" AncientGreymon shot a huge ball of orange fire at Daemon and vaporized Daemon immediately.  
  
Once the danger passed, AncientGreymon devolved. Takato stood in his place, but Guilmon was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where's Guilmon?" Terriermon asked Takato.  
  
"He's with me." Takato answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"We have fused together as one! Guilmon and I are now one unseparatable." Takato replied.  
  
"So are you Takato or are you Guilmon?" Henry asked.  
  
"Neither, I'm both of them at once." Takato answered.  
  
"So what should we call you?" Rika asked.  
  
"Takato or Guilmon or AnicentGreymon would be find." Takato answered.  
  
"Since you are now in the body of Takato, we'll call you Takato for now." Ryo said.  
  
"I'm not just the body of Takato, I'm still the old Takato! I still remembered what we did. I didn't forget. Stop treating me as a different person." Takato said.  
  
"Fine whatever you say." The others replied.  
  
*~*  
  
"What, they can digivolve! Impossible!" Lucemon yelled.  
  
"But sir, witnesses said they did, and of course, Daemon didn't return." His aide Wizardmon said.  
  
"But how?" Lucemon said. "I have blocked evolution, how? It doesn't matter, they'll pay for this! I guarantee you they will!" "Of course they will." Wizardmon said.  
  
What is Lucemon's plan to destroy the tamers! What is the new evolution that Takato tapped into? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monster!  
  
What did you think of this chapter; any suggestions or opinions are welcome or email me at digitalaftermath88@hotmail.com if you have any questions about this story or digimon in general. 


End file.
